


Excuse Me

by aurum_hana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Meet Differently, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurum_hana/pseuds/aurum_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "Excuse Me" was all it took, i turned around and lost the earth....</p><p>Sometimes an Excuse me is all it takes two people to fall in love at first sight, so hard, that it urges them to reach the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A view in the crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liebling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/gifts).



> This work is a gift for my lovely friend liebling who has been pushing me to write again and again even when I wasn't sure if I should or not.  
> This is my first work that I'm posting, may have grammatical mistakes since it is unedited and it might not be good but I'd like your reviews in any case.

John

An "Excuse me" was all it took, I turned around and lost the earth, he smiled, paused a second and went ahead. I wanted to stop him, look in his mysterious eyes again, feel his shiny curly locks, wanted to reach him, ask him to stay but I couldn't, for I had no right. He was someone I just saw, a stranger and I wanted to hold him there and not let him go. In the middle of the crowd, I could see only him, he, the one my eyes tailed, was moving away, out of my sight, my body moved on its own, following his foot falls, I ran but it seemed so slow, finally I reached him, after a heartbeat I said "excuse me", that was all it took him to smile again.

\---x---x---x---

Sherlock

An "Excuse me" was all it took, he turned around and my heart stopped, the smile frozen in its place, my head spun, his eyes were all I could see, and read the shock that emerged. Belatedly, I noticed the girl he was with who was still saying something, may be I'd interrupted something, from the way she held his hand, I could see the possessiveness and by his grip his feelings. I told myself to move, asked my brain to re-function, I moved on, away from him, my heart as heavy as my foot falls ,I got lost in the city crush, deeper in it, I listened to the voices around to ignore the noise of my heart, asking me to pull him away from her and keep him with me, to lock his dainty frame in my arms, but I knew I couldn't, so I started moving faster, but then I heard the small foot falls, like they were the only sound around, my body sped down on its own, I sensed a hand reaching me, all my senses alight, my heart stopped, a tap touched my shoulder, the voice rung in my ears, an "excuse me" was all it took to make me smile and my heart to beat again.


	2. Another Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is an alternate universe where John and Sherlock fall in love after a look and an "Excuse Me", like the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written for long but I am posting it now, I'm thinking of writing more chapters with similar pattern, where they fall in love just after a look and an "Excuse Me". I hope you enjoy reading it.  
> For liebling...Get off of your sofa and write...!!

**John**

I’ve been here for 40 minutes and I really want to leave. I know I am not ready for a relationship but who can convince Harry even if her own relationship has gone kaput. Well that is precisely why she has been pushing me. But I wouldn’t have come if it weren’t for Clara who told me to go with Harry’s whims right now. Something to do with withdrawal.

As I sit thinking about them I realize someone is staring at me, my neck, but I don’t get a bad feeling. Nevertheless, what can you do when you have just been discharged from the army and can’t get over it? Must be someone looking at me because of my limp.

I can feel the tremble run through my hand, my memory regressing to the time of the bombings, the wounded in front of me, blood everywhere I can see. John, what did the doctor tell you? Try to settle in the normal life, try and not think about the bombings, no matter how difficult it is. Think of the person in front when you regress.

But I suddenly get a hot feeling along my shoulders, down my arm, which gives me a different kind of shiver and all the memories go back to the recesses of my mind. I can feel someone’s gaze moving over me, leaving hot traces as it moves along its path, I want to turn and find that person but I can’t. If this girl would just shut up I would. I don’t even know what she is talking about, I lost track a long time ago. I can’t feel the gaze anymore, instead I feel a kind of anticipation, of someone approaching me.

But then the person passes my table and all I can do is follow him with my eyes. I can see his curls, his confident stride, his towering height and his knee length coat. I desperately wanted to see his face, I don’t know why, but it matters. As I am about to get up he stops, turns around, and I lose the earth. I sink deep in the depths of his grey eyes which turn blue as he faces me. Our eyes meet for what feels like ages but was just an instant. All I did was to admire his pale face with those high cheekbones, highlighted more by his tiny smile. I’ve never felt like this before and I know that will never again. Before I can even say a word he comes over to my table. I try to compose myself so that I don’t make a fool of myself otherwise I would be so lost in his face that I wouldn’t notice what he is saying.

He addresses Mary, and I can feel a knife stabbing through my heart. I don’t know where this feeling is coming from but it’s just there. As he starts saying those things about Mary, which I can see by her reactions that are true, I can’t help but be amazed by his words and his intelligence. He makes it sound so easy and obvious like it was always there in front of my eyes and I just did not bother to see.

I can only wonder how he did it. I can’t help but be torn between wanting to hear his baritone more and my urge to turn his head and look into his deep eyes but I knew I couldn’t and somewhere inside me I knew he was doing this for me. How can I think so much of someone I have not even had a talk with.

Mary’s fury was rising and before I could warn the green-blue eyes, she threw the wine in his face, got up, looked at me scathingly as if I’d just done that to her and marched off in anger. Now with nothing holding me back I paid all my attention to the green-blue eyes. His face, which I could see clearly now, was dripping with wine. Those high cheekbones and defined features, being mesmerized by them was all I was capable of at the moment.

I see him wipe his face with a napkin, then he looks at me, something changes in his eyes and he says “Excuse me”, his millimeter of a smile disappears, he turns around and starts going away from me, his voice a different note now, conveyed his rueful feelings. That was all it took for me to get lost in a world where I could see only him, the large group of people ceased to exist and only his presence was noteworthy, his voice hypnotizing. Still lost in the sound of his voice, I get up and chase after the source of my delirium. All I can think of is to hear that deep baritone, this time calling my name, to caress those dark curly locks and look into those green-blue eyes, touch that too pale skin and watch it turn pink. Instigated by this need I reach for him and tap his shoulder, stopping him, unable to think of anything I echo the voice in my mind and say “Excuse me, but that was amazing”. That was all it took for him to turn around and smile again.

 ---x---x---x---

**Sherlock**

  
Bored. Bored. Bored.  
I had just been thrown out of the NSY after I set Lestrade’s computer on fire. Revenge enough for pulling me out of that wonderful heist with an accidental murder case which, they would not agree was accidental.   
So here I was at Angelo’s, having my taste of delectable gnocchi .  
So bored.  
Bored enough to people watch. I was deducing anyone I laid my eyes on.  
Lady in blue, married, happy with her husband, same rings...boring!!  
The man sitting four tables away, pretending to be gay, to fit in, boring...offensive!  
Then I saw a woman, sitting at the table in front of mine, trying so hard and lying through her teeth to make him believe in her. And the man? Something about him intrigued me, made me want to see his face, but he was sitting with his back to me, what could I do? Obviously, deduce him.

  
Broad muscled shoulders, strength.  
Tremble in left hand, stress?

Checks his phone every minute.

Eager to leave. Here on obligation?  
Still trying to pay attention. Courteous.  
Not his own phone...too feminine, a relative’s?  
Tanned hands but not wrists.

Recently been abroad, wears a coat all the time.

Possibly a doctor, or a scientist.  
A walking cane. Limp. No visible impairment...psychosomatic?  
Army service. Afghanistan? Iraq?  
An honorable man. With a bitch.  
Intriguing.

 

There is something about this man that gnaws on me. Makes me want to know more about him, all about him. Can’t let this protector of the Queen and country be strung along by some...floozy. I know people don’t like my interfering or analysing them because they don’t like their moments ruined or secrets revealed.   
I don’t know why but this man’s opinion matters to me, which is a very strange notion. Better move out before I do some irrevocable damage.I leave the rest of that delicious gnocchi and give a wave to Angelo, who looks worried as I’ve not finished it, but he’ll never ask me too many questions, which is one of his good points, the other being his culinary skills. 

But even then I could not delete the situation there from my mind palace, and kept revisiting that door. As I passed his table I could not stop my neck, so I turned around, and lost the earth, I saw his face and mesmerized by it stared at it, for what felt like an eternity, and I could no longer leave this doctor alone.

So I went to that table with all the ardor and said “Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but notice this beautiful lady’s futile tries to be in your good books by portraying herself as the perfection incarnate, which she clearly is not, if you just look at the mark on her neck which has been very badly concealed with make-up, suggests that she had a very adventurous night yesterday, I think that wasn’t because of a choker, or was it? As well as the absence of tan on her ring finger where there should have been a ring, to me it looks like that you were out for a vacation on the seaside, but what happened? Did he dump you because of your preferences during intercourse? Ah, I see he realized you were a masochist while he clearly wasn’t a sadist? Or was it your preference of your best friend over him whose years old gift you are still wearing on your wrist? Or was it-“. At that she threw the remnants of her red wine in my face, got up, looked with anger at the soldier and stomped off.

I could not bear the thought of him thinking the same things as every other person, so I just wiped my face of the dripping wine, saw the looks everybody was giving me…..now I’d done it.

And to confirm my thoughts I took a look at the doctor, and saw a shocked expression, my heart dropped to my feet, and I could not stand his searching gaze any longer. I turn around and leave, without picking up my heart from the floor, letting it drag behind me. I would not be able to look at that face anymore, and I don’t know why but just the thought of losing him without even knowing his name was enough to send me into tears, which was highly unusual, and uncharacteristic. It made fate my arch enemy for making us meet so.

I heard some footsteps and was deflated, he must want to hit me. So I hurried and was about to reach the door and walk out, a hand tapped my shoulder and the dread renewed. I waited for something, and I heard a voice, his voice, say, ‘Excuse me, but that was amazing”.

That was all it took to make fate my best friend.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it...!!  
> Thanks a ton that you read it till the end, please leave a kudos if you like it and your comments would be appreciated. Again, thanks.


End file.
